The invention relates to a medical instrument having a handle arranged on the proximal end, a shank rotatably arranged on the handle, and a tool arranged at the distal end of the shank and being rotatable relative to the shank.
An endoscopic instrument is known from German published patent application DE 10 2008 015 418 A1, which on the distal end of a handle comprises a shank with a bent distal end section, wherein forceps jaw parts or scissors jaw parts are selectively arranged at the distal shank end. With this instrument, the shank is rotatable relative to a longitudinal axis of the shank. The rotation ability of the shank permits the pivoting of the distal shank section away from the operating object, in order to create larger free spaces in the operation region.
For rotating the shank, this is coupled in movement to a rotation wheel arranged on the handle. Moreover, the forceps jaw or scissors jaw is also rotatable relative to the distal end section of the shank. For this, a second rotation wheel movably coupled to the jaw is provided on the handle. The two rotation wheels have a common rotation axis and are arranged spaced from one another on the handle with respect to this rotation axis. A first rotation wheel arranged on the proximal end is operated with the thumb by a person holding the instrument, and a rotation wheel which is distally spaced from this is operated with the index finger. Here, it has been found to be problematic that the rotation wheel operated by the thumb must be encompassed by the index finger with the operation of the rotation wheel spaced distally therefrom, whereby the rotation wheel on the proximal end may be undesirably moved. A further disadvantage of this instrument is to be seen in the fact that it impedes the application of two rotation wheels arranged behind one another on the handle, and the adaptation of the handle to different hand sizes of as many users of the instrument as possible.